tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Multiplayer (Fort City)
Objective There are two major forms of online multiplayer gameplay in Fort City. They both revolve around a single goal: finding supplies and using it to build a fort. Your fort starts out as a small aluminum shack in a forest containing a Sir Draco Beacon. Inside the beacon is a powerful sword that can only be used by the opposing team, and will result in a one-hit-kill. In your fort are four other people and yourself. These can be either other online players or a NPCs. All players are clad in Looter's Clothes. A chest in the fortress contains a sledgehammer, hachet, crowbar, fire ax, combat knife, and machete which can be divided among the players. The weapons are weak, but will not break. The goal is ultimately to eliminate the other team(s), and the suggested method is to infiltrate their fort and steal the Sword from the Sir Draco beacon, using it to killed them. It should also be noted that beneath the fort is a series of hidden plastic explosives that will kill or heavily injure anybody in its radius. It will also destroy most of the fort, save for any strong materials you may have. It can be used as a last resort when the other team has taken over, but will result in the death of several teammates, and the loss of your fort. Servers Each server, or game, usually consists of 20 to 40 players around your level, depending on how many teams there are. The teams, along with their respective forts, are thrown into a large, randomly generated forest full of structures. If a player leaves a server or is inactive for 96 hours (four days) they will be kicked out of the server, with their belongings placed in the fort chest. They will be replaced with a new player or an NPC if no players are available. The game can last as long as it takes to completely destroy the other team(s). It is suggested that you play on the server for at least an hour every day or so. Storyline The online mode takes place in the year before Fort City takes place, during the chaos and anarchy of the world "ending". Zach has joined a group of twelve other survivors and is traveling through the woods. After an opposing team raids their camp, causing three members of their team to go missing, they decide that the have to go to war with the other group, and set up a small fort. Gameplay- Mode 1 In mode 1, the fors are located in the middle of a large, randomly generated forest full of randomly-chosen structures scattered throughout. Hidden in all of the structures are materials that can be used to strengthen your fort. Materials include blocks, entire walls, armor, and more rarely weapons. Players with the machete, hatchet, and fire ax can also chop down trees to make planks that strengthen the walls of the fort. Gameplay- Mode 2 Randomly Generated Structures Small *Large Chest *Junk Car *Deserted Motorcycle *Sod Hut *Tree Teepee *Movie Star's Trailer *Stone Silo *Corn Silo *Outhouse *Tree House *Tipped Van *Old Tanker Truck *Crashed UFO (Extremely Rare) *Fishing Boat *Sewage Pipe *Giant Peach Water Tower *Hunting Blinds *Memorial Grave *Burger Boy Statue ring *Syrup Shack *Stolen Safe *Adventurer's Crate *Industrial Equipment (Steam Donkey, stamp mill, etc.) *Giant Scarecrow *Time Capsule *Creepy Tree *Destroyed Statue of Liberty *Gas Mask Dump Medium *Rusty Shack *Small Crashed Plane *Crashed Helicopter *Deserted RV *Submarine *Bomb Shelter *Giant Seashell Seafood Shack *Campsite *Houseboat *Killer's House *Construction Vehicles and Pit *Old Shipwreck *Old Barn *Train Station *Stone Water structures *Fisherman's house *Blast Site *Covered Bridge *Windmill Shack *Radio Tower *Abandoned Observatory *Enforcer Watchtower *Giant Rotting Stuffed Bunny *Lighthouse *Beekeeper Shack *Soldiers' Hideout *Fast Food Park *Animal Den *Stone Tunnel *Mausoleum Large *Large Crashed Plane *Hedge Maze *Stopped Train *Hunting Lodge *Mountainside Cabin *Lost Fort *Cave *Dredge *Sunken Ship (Very Rare) *Waterfall Cave *Salt Mine *River Mill *Hermit's Cabin *Tesla Tower *Enforcer Camp *Pyromaniac's House *Warlock's House *Professor's Hideout *Stone Dam *Peculiar Hatch *Fish Hatchery *Lava Beds *Secret Garden *Moss Covered House *Hansel and Grettel's House Massive *Ski Lodge *Canopy Village *Half-Constructed Mansion *Junkyard *Disease Center (Extremely Rare) *Campground (Contains 6 tents, 4 RVs, a cabin, a pavilion, and a bathroom building) *Sunny Corners (Tavern, gas station, schoolhouse, church, houses.) *Enforcer Base (Extremely Rare) *Abandoned Plantation Manor *City of Tommorow's Frontier *LassoLand *Skull Island Category:Game Modes Category:Fort City Category:Outsider Entertainment